Random Kiss
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: Mexico barges in Germany's house as if it were her own, like she always does. Maybe this time she should have knocked. . . Random actions lead to unexpected sights that lead to more random actions. GerMex. Mexico x Germany. I don't own Hetalia. One-shot.


"500 balazos. . . Armas automá~tica~s! Pecheras po~rta~ban, de cuerno las rá~faga~s!" Mexico slams Germany's door and causes a resonating bang to sound along with her loud singing.

She walks into the house, as if it were her own, swinging a brand new bottle of tequila with one hand and throwing her sombrero across the room with the other, as if it were a Frisbee.

"Alema~nia~!" The tan country calls out with a broad smile through the empty home.

After a couple seconds of silence, she asks again, "Alemania?"

There is no response. She walks towards his office and opens the door with no hesitation to find no one.

"Donde diablos esta (Where the hell is he)? . . ." She mumbles to herself before she slams the door shut.

Her dark brown chocolate eyes roll 360 degrees with irritation. She crosses her tan arms and stomps towards the living room. Chocolate pools roam the household under furrowed eye brows. The dark orbs stop at the sight of a slightly opened door. Towards that direction, she can hear the light sound of music being sung. Mexico walks towards the room and peeks through the door.

"Alemania?" She utters.

She scans the spotless room and notices the light is on behind another door. The tan girl presses her ear agents the wooden door to hear the sound of a shower running and a voice booming.

"Punctual at all times, every day according to the manual. Proud of the way I spend it, today again with the right posture. Forward, to our destination. Marsch! Marsch!" Mexico hears Germany's strict tone sing.

Her expression instantly lightens and her lips form a light smile. Tan cheeks warp into a pink blush complexion and a rough from hard work hand lifts up to tightly grip were her heart is in place.

"Que lindo canta (He sings so lovely). . ." She speaks while her heart flutters.

Mexico turns around to let her back rest agents the door. She sighs exhaustingly and a weary, gloomy look takes over her sweet expression.

'Esta tan cercas y tan lejos. Su vos ase que mi corazón se derrita. . . Tal vez debería de decir le. . . Si? O no. Qué tal si no siente nada por mí y nada más me ve como una hermanita? No manches, eso sería mi fin. . . (He's so close and so far away. His voice makes my heart melt. . . Maybe I should tell him. . . Yes? Or no. What if he feels nothing for me and just sees me as a little sister? No way, that would be my end.)' Mexico losses herself in thought and slides down on the entry, sitting with her feet laid flat and her back relaxing on the structure.

The short country is so focused on her thoughts that she doesn't notice the water turned off a while ago. The door opens and Mexico falls flat on her back. She shuts her eyes tight as her back collides with the cold ground. Her eyes flutter open. Dark brown orbs stare up into soft blue eyes. For a second, Mexico thinks she is gazing upon a God. Blond, straight hair stops right above baby blue eyes. The glistening body seems to be a hundred percent muscle. The arms on the hero like man are burly and seem so safe. His torso has a noticeable six pack.

Mexico's face become crimson and her eyes grow wide.

"A-Alemania!" She is barely able to mumble out.

The Hispanic is looking up at a basically naked Germany. The buff blond is simply wearing a towel around his waist and is still drying his golden locks with a perfectly white towel.

"Mexico?" One of his golden eye brows arches.

The Mexican nation immediately becomes flustered. She stands up as quickly as possible and scratches the back of her neck awkwardly. "L-Lo siento, Ale (I-I'm sorry, *shortened version of Germany in Spanish). I was just, you know, visiting and I just. . . Hehe." She forces an explanation to come out of her mouth but ends up rambling aimlessly.

Germany looks at her puzzled but rapidly changes his expression to his usual serious look. He walks out of his bathroom coolly and moves towards Mexico.

'H-He's coming closer. . . What the hell do I do?!' The tan girl frantically thinks.

Germany strides closer and closer towards the Latina with his normal emotionless expression. He stops about two feet away from her and stares down, looking directly at her face with those baby blue eyes of his.

'What is he doing? Should I move away. . . Oh Dios mío (Oh my God), he's right there!' Mexico looks down to try to avoid the German's strict gaze.

Germany lifts up a hand and slowly brings it up towards Mexico's face, causing her to freeze completely. Breathing becomes difficult for her as Germany's big, warm hand is placed gently on Rosa's forehead.

". . . You're warm . . . unt red. Are you feeling well?" He whispers, a doze of anxiousness in his voice.

Is he worried?

"No, no. I'm fine." She smiles awkwardly, trying to hide her nervousness.

The tall blond lowers his hand to her cheek and caresses it lightly as he mutters softly, "Are you sure?"

The brunet becomes flustered instantly. She raises her hand with the intention to push Germany away but her palm freezes with the warm sensation of the pale skin's heat. Rosa can't move her hand away from Germany's warmth and lightly presses it agents his chest.

Icy cold, but conflictingly warm, eyes stare down at her.

'H-He h-has never looked at me l-like that. . .' Mexico thinks to herself, her face growing hot.

Germany's cheeks turn rosy and his blue orbs look down at her hand then back at brown eyes. Mexico rapidly turns her gaze to a different direction. To her amazement, the strong male caressed her chin and lifted her head towards him, causing their eyes to meet.

He stares at her with a rather blank gaze and, out of nowhere, closes his lips on hers. Rosa's chocolate eyes widen immensely and pushes her hands on his chest a bit but quickly relaxes and gives in to the ecstasy like feeling taking over.

The European country rips himself off of the Latina and turns crimson red. He turns his back on her, hiding his shyness.

"I-I am so sorry. I do not know what took over me. . . You just looked so. . ." His strong hand combs his golden locks back as he tries to explain his random action. He turns back to face the Mexican but, no matter how hard he tries, his eyes can't meet hers.

". . . I looked so . . . what, Alemania?" Rosa is barely able to speak and asks while taking a step towards the blue eyed German.

His face turns crimson red and his throat commences to feel dry. He has never been able to voice his true feelings properly.

"Y-you . . . look very . . ." The pale nation's face turns even a darker shade of red as he mumbles," ziemlich (pretty)."

At the sound of those words spoken softly with a harsh German accent, Mexico's eyes dilated and her mouth opens to ask in a whisper, "Pretty?"

"J-ja." Germany stumbles on his words.

He looks up to gaze at Mexico with that same blank, dazed look. The buff country strokes Rosa's soft cheek. His hand travels down to hold her chin gently. Once again, their lips collide.

'Chale! This is really happening! No puede ser (It can't be)!' She thinks to herself, astonished of today's events.

Their lips slowly separate, as if trying to pull apart magnets. Germany's dazed eyes stare at Mexico with desire. Rosa's fingers grace the tall nation's cheek lovingly. The warm tips of her fingers continue to lightly stroke his neck, causing Germany to feel a shiver down his spine.

*****Just felt like writing a GerMex one-shot 8). I hope you all like it 8D. Please tell me your thoughts on a review. Hasta Luego!*****


End file.
